leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW124
* Closed * * }} Danger, Sweet as Honey! (Japanese: 甘いハニーミツには危険がいっぱい！ The Dangerously Sweet Honey!) is the 124th episode of the , and the 781st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 2, 2013 and in the United States on August 3, 2013. Blurb Aboard a ship on their way to the Kanto region, our heroes can’t wait for their first stop in the Decolore Islands: Honey Island, home of the world-famous sweet honey produced by the Combee that live there, as well as some of the sweetest dessert treats anyone has ever tasted! Upon disembarking from the Decolore Queen, they are greeted by Team Rocket’s Jessie and James disguised as tour guides, who offer to take Ash, Iris, and Cilan on a trip to the island’s famous dessert factory to taste all 151 of their sweet treats. But it’s a ruse, and our heroes end up falling into a pit trap as soon as they get out of the tour van. To make things worse, the ensuing battle draws an angry swarm of Beedrill, causing both heroes and villains to scatter. Everyone becomes separated from their Pokémon, forcing Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, and Meowth to work together to get back to the ship. (Meowth, of course, has his own agenda, and Pikachu is rightfully suspicious...) Both Pokémon and people run into some troubles along the way: the Beedrill won’t stop chasing Jessie and James, and Ash and the gang disturb an Ursaring and have to make a run for it. Meanwhile, Pikachu, Axew, and Oshawott end up rescuing Meowth from a dangerous Victreebel. When the Pokémon finally make their way back into town, two helpful police officers offer them a ride to the Pokémon Center to meet up with their Trainers...but they turn out to be Jessie and James again! Dragonite and Charizard are quickly on the scene with Ash, Iris, and Cilan, and the battle begins anew. But when Jessie tells Meowth to join the fight, he can’t bring himself to attack the Pokémon who helped him, and the villains are sent blasting off again. Our heroes soon end up at the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy first takes care of the tired Pokémon and then sets out an amazing spread of honey-infused treats for everyone to try. It’s a sweet ending to a long day! Plot and arrive in Honey Island, their first stop in Decolore Islands. Porter explains that this island is famous for the honey produced by the here, as well as its various desserts. The group became interested in it, but realize that the ship will soon be leaving. Porter informs them that there will also be another ship arriving and could take them to their next destination. As Ash and his friends leave the ship, they see Team Rocket disguised as tour guides inviting tourists to partake in a bogus lottery for a chance to win the grand prize. The lottery is rigged by Meowth, where he would assign the lots. After the two elderly couple received a losing ticket from Meowth, Ash decides to give it a try. Meowth hands Ash the winning ticket, making him the winner of the grand prize of 151 desserts. Ash proposes to have the prize shared with his friends, to which Team Rocket agrees. Jessie and James takes the group to a van with Meowth sneaking inside it. As they drive off, Jessie discusses with them on desserts that they like. Making a short stop along the way, she serves them Honey Soda that cools while they drink it. As the group arrives to their destination, they find that the dessert factory is nowhere to be found. While looking for the factory, Ash and his friends fall into a trap. Team Rocket proceeds to take off their disguises and recites their motto. Using a mechanical hand, they grab onto Pikachu and attempt to escape with their van. However, Ash manages to stop them from getting away with Oshawott's and setting Pikachu free. They begin their battle, with Jessie and James sending out and respectively. Ash orders Pikachu to use at them, which clashes with Yamask's and Woobat's . Suddenly, a swarm of falls down from the trees and evolves into . The Beedrill began attacking the group, forcing them to retreat. As the ship is leaving the port, Porter realize that he forgot to inform the group that the island is inhabited by Beedrill. At the forest, Ash and his friends manage to escape from the angry swarm of Beedrill. However, they realize that Pikachu, Oshawott, and Axew have gone missing. Team Rocket, who also managed to escape from Beedrill, realize that Meowth has disappeared as well. Meanwhile, Meowth becomes tired from running away from Beedrill and soon gets lost. He meets up with Pikachu, Oshawott and Axew, who are also lost. The three Pokémon attempt to attack him, but Meowth manages to convince them that he would help them find a way to reunite with their trainers. He also uses Fury Swipes to rip off the apples from the tree to ease their hunger. Back at Team Rocket, they are on their Meowth Balloon tracking Meowth. After finding them, they decide to capture them while Ash and his group are not here. However, they accidentally bump into a tree full of Beedrill, which proceeds to attack them. Team Rocket manages to speed up their balloon, but the Beedrill still continue to pursue them. One of the Beedrill punctures their balloon, sending them flying. Still searching for their Pokémon, Ash and his friends see a moving bush. Expecting it to be a Beedrill, an Ursaring pops out instead and attacks them. Elsewhere, Meowth, Pikachu, and the others stumble upon a river and decide to find away to cross it. Oshawott, being an Water-type, swims across it. This annoys Meowth, Pikachu and Axew. Oshawott is then forced to head back with them. Meowth decides to build a raft with Oshawott pulling it. As they float away, they reach the rapids and start heading toward the rocks. Pikachu and Oshawott manage to dodge them in time using Iron Tail and Hydro Pump, respectively. As they almost make it across, they are confronted by Remoraid targeting Axew with Water Gun, but Meowth manages to block the attack by getting hit instead. Almost falling into the rapids, Pikachu and Oshawott grab him in time and finish crossing the river. Meowth is happy that they worked as a team, confusing Pikachu. Meanwhile, Ash and Iris send out and to search for their Pokémon. Charizard senses something going on and leads the group along with Dragonite. Arriving at the scene, the group begins arguing and is attacked by Jessie's Woobat. Their attack accidentally hits a tree where the Beedrill reside. The Beedrill attack them, forcing them to retreat again. Elsewhere, Axew stumbles upon a Victreebel and looks inside its mouth. Pikachu and Meowth try to drag him away, but Victreebel wakes up and bites Meowth instead. Pikachu and Axew manages to pull them out, but Meowth was poisoned in the process. The three decide to find a cure for him. After making and giving him medicine, Meowth recovers and thanks them for the help. Team Rocket, dressed as police officers this time, arrives and offers to take them to the hospital. Oshawott and Axew quickly hop in, but Pikachu isn't so easily convinced. As Team Rocket attempts to pull him in, Pikachu screams for help and attracts Dragonite's and Charizard's attention. As Ash and his friends arrive on the scene, the three Pokémon are reunited with their Trainers. Charizard exposes Team Rocket, who then take off their disguise to reveal their identities. As the two sides begin their battle, Jessie and James order their Woobat and Yamask to use and Shadow Ball on Pikachu, Axew and Oshawott. Meowth also tries to attack them with Fury Swipes, but couldn't due to having bonded with them. Iris then orders Dragonite to uses to freeze them. After which, Ash orders Charizard to use to blast them off. Ash and his friends head to the Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon healed. After arriving, Nurse Joy explains that the mountains have many dangerous Pokémon and notes that it would have been safer to go through the coastline route. After which, Audino informs them that the honey and dessert are ready. Nurse Joy then invites them in and begins serving them desserts. The episode ends with Ash and his friends feasting on the desserts, with Combee watching them from behind. Major events * and arrive in the Decolore Islands. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Porter Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple; evolve) * (multiple; newly evolved) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * 's grand prize of 151 desserts is a reference to the number of Pokémon in Generation I. * This episode marks the return of 's pitfall trap since Jumping Rocket Ship!, and its only appearance in the . * narrates the preview for the next episode. Errors * In one shot, Porter's collar is maroon instead of red. * As Victreebel is about to eat Meowth, a bit of his body can be seen in Victreebel's right eye. * The shot of Meowth lying on the grass bed begins outside the animation frame, briefly leaving a black border on the right side of the screen until the camera zooms in enough. * Part of Dragonite's wing is lost behind a tree when Dragonite is in fact in front of the tree. File:BW124 error 2.png|Porter's collar error File:BW124 error.png|The animation error Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |es_eu= |ko= |pl= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 124 Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:In Gefahr auf der Honiginsel! es:EP786 fr:BW124 ja:BW編第124話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第124集